


In the Devil's Den

by PictureMeBroken



Category: After School (Band), NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Swearing, possibly smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictureMeBroken/pseuds/PictureMeBroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo gets a lot more than he bargained for when his best friend Seungcheol brings him to a blood den.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Devil's Den

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Vampires, blood dens, something akin to cheating, poly!relationship(s), male/male relationships, female/female relationships, vampire/human relationships, swearing, possibly smut, and probably other adult themes. Please keep in mind before you start reading this. 
> 
> Pairings: Main; JiGyu and Meanie. Side; JRen, 95line/JiHanCheol
> 
> Length: Chaptered; unknown length.
> 
> Status: Incomplete.
> 
> Thoughts will be wrote in italics like this _'Thoughts. Also used when vampires are speaking telepathically.'_

“You’ll come by and say hi if you’re in town again, right?” Mingyu says, hugging the small woman in front of him once more as she laughs against his chest.

 

“Sure thing, Gyu. Now you have to let me go,” Paney says, pushing against the taller and laughing again when his grip doesn’t budge. “Gyu, come on, I’m gonna miss my cab.”

 

Mingyu sighs, kissing the top of her head before letting go. “I just can’t believe you’re leaving, Pan. You’ve been in my life everyday for two years now. It’s gonna be weird without you here.”

 

“Ahh, you won’t even notice I’m gone in a few days,” she smiles, reaching up on tiptoes to ruffle his hair.”Give my love to Jihoon.”

 

 _‘Tch. Tell her to just hurry up at get her hands off you.’_ Mingyu smiles at his mate’s voice in his head. “Jihoon says to live well and that he’ll miss you.” _‘I hate you.’_ Mingyu’s smile widens as he feels Jihoon’s lips quirk up.

 

Paney laughs, punching Mingyu lightly. “Sure he does. I bet he told me to get my hands off of you or something.”

 

 _‘She knows me so well.’_ Mingyu actually laughs at the comment, causing Paney to just smile and shake her head.

 

“I take it that means I was right.” Mingyu doesn’t answer as he laughs and Paney reaches out to grab his hand. “Take care, Mingyu. You too, Jihoon.”

 

Mingyu squeezes her hand in his before she pulls away and makes her way out of the den for the last time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung, how did you even find this place?” Wonwoo says, arms crossing around himself as he feels predatory gazes roaming his body.

 

Seungcheol doesn’t pay him much mind, eyes searching the bar for one particular person, muttering a quiet, “Raina noona brought me once,” absentmindedly.

 

Wonwoo glares at the elder, stifling a groan because _of course_ it was Raina to show him a freaking _'blood den'_. Wonwoo doesn't even believe in these places, thinking that there's no way people would actually be stupid enough to just offer up a vein to a species above them on the food chain. And yet here he is, standing in the middle of a dancefloor with at least fifteen 'vampires' mixed into the mass of writhing bodies. “This is so stupid,” he mumbles. Then louder, “Hyung, I’m going home. Hyung?” He looks back in front of him only to find Seungcheol is gone, now standing half way across the room with a long haired man. He’s about to stomp over, probably punch Seungcheol and make the elder pay for the cab home, when the man he’s with turns to Seungcheol and his eyes glint red, long canines pushing against his bottom lip.

 

Wonwoo sprints to the bar. His hands are trembling, breathing labored, and his vision’s swimming as he falls onto a stool. The bartender comes over,smile falling as soon as she notices his parlor.

 

“Hey, you alright, buddy?”

 

Wonwoo shakes his head weakly. “Whiskey. Please.”

 

The woman shakes her head. “Oh no, honey. You look like you’re about to fall out, I’m not giving you liqour.” She reaches under the counter, grabbing a glass and two bottles before setting them on top and grabbing the fountain dispenser to her right. She presses a button, filling the glass halfway with a clear soda before adding a bit from each of the bottles, turning the drink a white, red, green gradient before pushing it towards him and reaching for her badge. She takes it off and sets it on the counter before leaning her elbows on the space as well. “Now what’s got you so shaken?”

 

Wonwoo drains half his glass in one go. “I-” he shakes his head, still barely believing that he’d seen that man’s eyes flash red. “I just-”

 

“Didn’t believe they were real?” she finishes when he’s silent for a few minutes longer. Wonwoo shakes his head. “Yeah, it took me a while to get used to it too. I freaked when I first found out.”

 

“How did you find out?” Wonwoo asks, sipping from his drink and feeling surprisingly calmer as it hits his stomach.

 

“My sister snuck out to come here every night. I got curious one night and followed her.” She shrugs at the look he gives her, a small smile on her lips. “I was seventeen and rebellious. Anyway, I found her here with one of them. Saw what was happening and completely freaked out. Jinah,” she motions to the bartender helping customers on the other side of the bar. “found me. I was in a full on panic and she had no idea what to do so she had to  call Jonghyun. It took a while, but I managed to calm down. And then when I turned eighteen, I came back and asked Jonghyun for a job.”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t reply, just nods and finishes his drink. He reaches for his wallet but she stops him.

 

“It’s on me. Take care, okay?” She picks up her name badge as she says it, clipping it back onto her tanktop as she turns to walk away.

 

“Giving away free drinks again, Mimi?” He hears as he goes to stand.

 

The bartender that helped him, Mimi, just laughs and begins filling a glass for another customer.

 

Wonwoo smiles a little as he steps back out on the dancefloor to find Seungcheol.

 

He doesn’t actually make it to Seungcheol, being stopped a short distance from the bar by a man with blond hair and full lips who smiles brightly at him. “Hi,” the man says. “I’ve never seen you before. I’m-” He stops suddenly, head snapping up to the bar and that’s when Wonwoo sees it: a red glint on the edges of his eyes. “-Minki, I’m one of the owners.” The man turns back to him with his smile back in place and Wonwoo’s first instinct is to bolt.

 

But he doesn’t. He tries his best to smile back and opens his mouth to speak when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to find Mimi standing beside him, but the smile on her lips looks anything but genuine as she glances between the two of them.

 

“Hey,” she says, eyes now trained on Minki. “I see you’ve met Minki, one of my bosses. I was just coming to let you know your drink is waiting for you back at the b-”

 

“Mimi.” Mimi’s mouth snaps shut at her name from his lips and Wonwoo feels like there’s a whole conversation happening though neither of them are actually saying anything. Mimi’s fingers on his shoulder tense just slightly before her hand falls away. “I think Jinah needs you back at the bar, Mimi-yah.”

 

Mimi nods, flashing a quick smile at Wonwoo before turning on her heel and heading back to the bar, leaving Wonwoo alone with Minki.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on, Mingyu, you know that Jonghyun and Minki would let you feed from Mimi or Jinah,” Jihoon says, watching as his mate rubs weakly at his temples.

 

“No, I can’t ask them to do that,” Mingyu sighs, reaching out for Jihoon. “We have that rule for a reason, if either of them were to feed me and the other two, it’d be too much strain on them. You know that, Ji.”

 

It’s Jihoon’s turn to sigh as he crawls onto the bed and curls around Mingyu. “I know. I just hate seeing you so weak. You haven’t gone for more than a few days without feeding in so long, it’s worrisome.”

 

“I know, love, but it’ll be okay. I’m sur-”

 

There’s a knock on the door and Jihoon stands to answer it, making Mingyu whine at the lack of contact. It’s Minki, if the slight tapping Mingyu can hear through the door is any indication; he’s really too impatient for his own good.

  
“Good news,” Minki says as soon as Jihoon opens the door. He’s smiling when Mingyu looks up at him. “I found you a new donor.”


End file.
